Caitlyn
Changeling Name: Caitlyn Mundane Name(s): Katherine Garza Seeming: '''Beast '''Kith: '''Wildwing '''Court: '''Dawn (Mantle 5) '''Virtue: '''Charity '''Vice: '''Pride Description '''Age: Looks around late 20s. If asked, will say 27. Height: 5'3" Skin Color: 'Light Brown '''Hair Color: ' Brown (Lighter than you might expect) with streaks of slightly darker brown. Matches her feathers. '''Eye Color: '''Very bright hazel, or even a slight gold. '''Clothing: '''Generally something open enough to not really cover her feathers for a top,and pants or shorts depending on the season. Goes barefoot if possible, cause shoes aren't quite comfortable, but wears them when needed, preferring boots or sandals. '''Physical Appearance (Mask): A Hispanic woman in her twenties. Extremely well built, very muscular for her size. She generally has her long hair in a ponytail, and shes usually smiling at something. Physical Appearance (Mien): Similar to the Mask but for a coat of feathers that runs from her back up her arms, leaving only her hands free. The feathers are the same browns as her hair. The other difference is her feet are slightly altered, not really talons, but not quite human. They fit fine in shoes, but Caitlyn says they feel wrong. '''Mantle: '''Her bright Dawn Mantle is as energetic and excited as herself. Its the feeling on uneasiness you get before jumping from a high place, the almost palpable tension that sits in the air before a fight starts. Other mantles within 5 feet act like someone pushed fast forward. Icy winds quicken, small summer flames flare, etc. '''Personality: '''Caitlyn is a very excitable and energetic person. She is impulsive, and ready to jump into anything, a fight, a contest, and she will always be sure she is about to win. She is a sucker for anyone who asks for help, willing to jump into helping someone with as little thought as she would a practice fight. Caitlyn is pretty flirty as well. Known History Caitlyn doesn't chat about her childhood too much, but she says she was born someone in Southern California. Her family apparently moved around a lot, but by all accounts she had a pleasant enough childhood. She graduated from high school and joined the air force. With a combination of hard work throughout her life, a pile of luck, she became an officer. She trained to become a pilot, and, according to her, she was the best pilot her base had ever put out. When the US invaded Iraq for the first time, she went along, flying a helicopter. Perhaps her earlier claim of being the best pilot had some merit, because it was when she was flying that she was pulled and taken to Arcadia. Of course, the helicopter crashed, and she was presumed dead. Caitlyn says that time was not really something that ever crossed her mind in Arcadia, so she hasn't a clue how long she was there, only that when she came flying out, it was 2012, and she was still in her 20s, at least, she looked like it. She initially joined Summer, but that lasted less than a month before she chose to instead learn under the small Freehold's local Dusk Courtier. In late 2013 she left the freehold in the company of the Dusk Courtier, and doesn't talk about where they went. But in Summer 2015, she turned up a Dawn Courtier, apparently for 3-4 months, and set herself down in DFW. Category:Dawn Category:PC